


Magister Draco: Remastered

by SoniCanvas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Goddesses, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniCanvas/pseuds/SoniCanvas
Summary: Thank you for entering this story. I was meant to make it a comicbook or something illustrated but I'm too poor and don't have bank accounts to pay an artist so this is the best I can do. English is not my native language so make sure to leave a comment on the things I might do wrong so I can fix it for better writing in the future.





	Magister Draco: Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for entering this story. I was meant to make it a comicbook or something illustrated but I'm too poor and don't have bank accounts to pay an artist so this is the best I can do. English is not my native language so make sure to leave a comment on the things I might do wrong so I can fix it for better writing in the future.

Do you believe that you can be part of something bigger than you?

I do. Well, I used to believe it.

The world of magic makes me believe that I can give happiness to everyone, then give them hope that they can be part of something magic world also introduced me to a man named Sei, a deaf man from Japan. When I'm not in a meeting with important people, I spend my time with a video of magic that I then distribute to social media. In one of my videos, he flashed a comment that caught my attention. The comment read, "Can you make me do magic like you?"

At that moment, my heart was moved. Not just because the question left me unaware of what to do, but because of the fact that the person had put my hopes on me. At that moment, I realized.I am the only royal child in the kingdom of Bellagia. Which means, someday I will rule this country and find a person like Sei asked me. I still like to run away to practice martial arts or still like to lock myself up to train new magic tricks. I do not know what I am prepared to do to face what I'll have to do a Queen, because in the end all the things I love, I'll have to leave behind for the love of my homeland. I've imagined myself once becoming a famous magician, sharing my knowledge with the poor and giving up my claim to the throne, Giving happiness and hope to many people. Until then the reality slapped me hard when the door of my room was slammed loudly.  
"Princess?" Said a waiter. "Your Majesty calls you."  
In a rush, I ran down the spiral staircase to the living room. There, a middle-aged woman with a jeweled tiara sitting on a couch.  
"Marie, come sit here."  
With a graceful smile, the woman invited me to sit next to her.  
"I have good news for you."  
"I have good news too."  
"Marie, listen to the mother first."  
I took a deep breath.  
"All right, you go first, Mom."

My mother, Queen of Bellagia kingdom started her story.  
"I made a deal with an Arab businessman to lower the price of petroleum supplies in our country. The businessman agreed to my request. "  
"Wow, that's good news." I sipped the tea provided on the table for me and my mother.  
"The news is, we're going to build handy disability facilities and use the money from the reduction of oil prices to give jobs to those special people."  
"You have a good idea to develop this country, my child." My mother said. "Then you'll marry the businessman so that the deal can be done."

BFFFFFFFFFFFT!

"M-married?" I was shocked. "Mom, I'm 18 years old!"

"Chinese concubines get married at the age of 18. It should not matter."

"Mother, only a communist state who marries his 18-year-old daughter to an elderly businessman who does not know what his looks and looks like!"

"If you want to be Queen and prepare the program, you have to do it in two days."

"So I spend the rest of my life suffering like... I don't know. YOU?"

"But that's the rule in this kingdom-our families."

"I'd rather die than spend my life being a kid factory with an Arab businessman with his wives who look like walking curtains!"  
That day, I lost my belief in miracles. And from that day on, I never thought about anything about making magic tricks again. Within two days, I would be the wife of an oil king with many wives, then become a child factory before all my wishes were achieved. And in those same two days, a marriage becomes a requirement to gain a desire to help people, not to live a beloved life and be a part of life greater than myself. Creating a great heritage that will then continue to be remembered by many people.

No wonder in this kingdom there is rarely a prominent intellectual or artist who eventually succeeded overseas...

I couldn't take it anymore. The umpteenth time I've broken an engagement with many rich men.  
I'm leaving here, forever. I do not know whether I will live or die, as long as no stranglehold of marriage bond in this country.  
While I was preparing wedding gear, I booked a plane ticket to Tokyo. At least, I have to meet Sei first before I can grant her wishes. The full range of trips I prepared carefully-making sure no one knew that I was running away by the day of the engagement. Until, the awaited day arrived. I woke up very early. Without changing my nightgown, a pink satin pajamas suit with floral lace on the arms and around the neck. I tied sheets of blanket into a rope to get down the palace, crawling to avoid security cameras installed to prevent anyone from entering or silence, I clenched my fists and managed to get out of the palace gate. I then walked away to the highway to order a taxi.

"Airport. NOW. NO TALKING."

Without any hesitation, I hopped into the cab and drove to the airport. With a backpack with small amount of clothings and documents in it, I entered the airport and checked in my flight to Tokyo.

But while on the runway, a group of men in black suits tried to chase me.  
"That's the princess! Get her!" One of the men ordered other men in black suit behind him to run. Not to forget, all the police officers both at the airport and the ordinary traffic police also come after me. Hopefully there are no special forces or anything. I'm not Jason Bourne.

Keep running with my little feet regardless of the size of a large chest that keeps bouncing and disturbing my movements, I keep running until I get on the plane, giving my ticket to the flight attendant and sitting in an economy class seat. When the police and the royal guards almost caught me, my plane was already flying away.  
"HASTA LA VISTA, BABY! See you in Tokyo, bastards!" I said from the plane. I missed the long-running adrenaline pump in my body. For the first time-out of all the tension of the pursuit, I felt alive again.

Meanwhile...

"Susano'o, do you have time?" Said a ponytail haired man who wore a glistening red cloth and a glossy armor on his chest and shoulders.  
"Ah, Bishamonten, are you here to mock me again?" Said the man called Susano'o in sarcasm.

"I'm here to offer you cooperation, I can guarantee you a position back in the heavens. You're right, I have not worked against the evil spirit since the closure of Yomi." Bishamonten replied. "And please, just call me Bishamon."

"All right, Bishamon." Susano'o folded his hands. "I'm listening."

"Tonight is the appearance of the Blood Moon and the loosening of the Yomi gate, I will release the evil spirit to put in a human body and every machine up to every robot in Japan. Your job is to make sure the Blood Moon goes on and do not let Tsukuyomi nor Amaterasu know what's going on here. "

"Lightning and storms are my specialty, my friend." Susano'o gave his thumbs up. "But what about that prophecy? You know, about a noble woman who will fight the evil spirit and close the Yomi gate?"

"It's your job, to kill every women in this country, and do not let anything remain." Bishamon said. "If there's one noble lady left, I'll give her a deadly curse so the gods will know why I killed them."

"Um... you forgot about Fukurofuju?"

"Which Fukurofuju?" Bishamon scratched his head.

"Er... God of Longevity? The God who resurrect the dead?"

"Ooooooh..." Bishamon's mouth rounded. "... but isn't that Juroujin's ability?"  
Susano'o could only facepalm hearing the clumsy response from the God of War.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah...  
The moon was very reddish that night. Very beautiful though only through the reflection of river water. Gazing at the moon in this strange land made me feel like an astronaut staring at Earth from the sky. I would see new landscapes everyday

Until the noise came from the end of the street.  
Out of the corner of my eye, the sight of a man who was seduced by some black-skinned women and thick make-up. His eyes are still slanted, so I'm sure this is the Japanese version of Drag Race or something. Then I went into the crowd. The three women seemed to be speaking Japanese, which I certainly did not understand at the time. But I kept saying, "I do not know what you're saying, but you're drunk. The three women looked angry, then emphasized the word "gaijin" and pointed at me, then left me. The man who had been seduced by a striped woman bowed to me with a thank-you. My eyes just blinked. I still do not understand what he said after that. After the man left, my mind was still asking...

what is a "gaijin"?

Suddenly, the sky was overcast. The clouds turned jet black, then a bunch of lightning bolts began to snatch. As the man crossed the street, lightning strikes the traffic lights, making a truck now stop abruptly, spilling containers towards him in the process. I ran into the middle of the street, then screamed, "HEY. WATCH OUT!"

Refelexively, I pushed the man to the curb, then ...

BEEP BEEP BEEEEP!  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

CRASH!

Everything felt like it went slow motion. My gaze turns pitch dark, I can only feel my body vaguely, The rest is just a sense of cold and tightness. Weighed down, but trying to float at the same time. There was a whisper. Then something was picking me up from somewhere.  
...is an angel picking me up? Is it time for me to go? If so, allow me to find a man who loves me before my time comes. Let me live with someone I love ...


End file.
